A Rat's Love
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: Kyo's memory has been modified to Akito's liking. Yuki realizing his feelings for his cousin, won't stand for this change. But can he really do anything about it? God's Pet SEQUEL. Reading that first is needed to understand this.


Summary: Kyo's memory has been modified to Akito's liking. Yuki realizing his feelings for his cousin, won't stand for this change. But can he really do anything about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

…...

A Rat's Love

…...

No matter how much Yuki tried to focus on the work in front of him, his silver eyes kept drifting over to the empty seat by the window. To the further proof that his cousin was out of his life for an indefinite amount of time. This confirmation didn't sit well with him. Leaving him withdrawn and quick to anger. Similar to his fiery-spirited cousin actually. Well, except for _his_ positive qualities. Yuki just felt he was capable in only pushing people away. When the bell finally rang for dismissal he grudgingly got his things together.

As it'd been for the last few days, a loose ritual had sprung up. In the morning he asked Haru and Momiji if they heard anything about Kyo. When they answered with a negative. He'd only nod in a detached manner, and walk off. He knew he was starting to worry them. He knew that the way he was acting was…_ unusual_. But it was in no way compared to how Tohru was taking this.

The onigiri was chalk-full of false cheer and fake smiles. It was subtle enough that only the few that really knew her noticed. A poorly erected mask. When alone she'd cry. Not a cry that involved any sobbing, or noise, just tears that she couldn't keep in anymore.

Her friends, Hanajima and Uatani, had immediately demanded what was wrong. Their concern was endearing. The way in which they tried to get answers out of him had not been. Cornered and alone with their accusing stares, the added stress coupled with what he'd learned the day before had him letting loose a coldness that rivalled Akito's own. He couldn't even really be sure on what he had said to them. Only knowing that they were wary around him now, and that they knew Tohru was upset because of Kyo's absence. They didn't get the details.

The walk home was quiet. Tohru having departed for work. Left alone with his thoughts he remembered back, only last week really, when Kyo had first been taken to the main house.

It'd only been two days after and he had went to the Main house himself to get answers. Hatori having refused to say anything other than Kyo was fine. But there was more than that. Kyo wouldn't have been allowed at the Main house unless Akito ordered it so. And if Akito ordered him there, then Kyo couldn't be fine. So Hatori lied to him.

_It was strange skipping school, Yuki thought as he rounded a corner, effectively losing sight of the school building. He knew it was wrong, that he was probably going to get in trouble for it. But it was just so easy. No one there to stop you. Like the only reason you went to school in the first place was because you had to. It was a rule. Sort of felt like how it was to be a jyuunishi. But that was a pale comparison. Shaking off the thought Yuki took the well ingrained path to the Sohma Main house. _

_With no time at all he was inside, taking that useful break in the fence to avoid detection. Checking Hatori's home first, he found it empty. Disappointed he entertained the idea of just waiting until he returned. But Hatori's place was close to Akito's own and the proximity was making him paranoid, nervous, jumpy. He stilled when he heard oncoming voices. Suddenly full of unneeded adrenaline he darted around to the back of the doctors place and tripped into a bush and down until he was on the other side of said bush. _

_Embarrassed, he berated himself for being so… he stopped brushing away twigs and leaves that clung to him, eyes wide like a deer must look caught in headlights. There was humming. It was soft, but undeniably close. And he recognized it._

_A knot in his throat, Yuki scrambled towards the noise and stilled as he rounded a corner._

_There he was, sitting innocently beneath a Sakura tree. Wearing a simple blue and white yukata. Enjoying the sunny day without a care in the world. He almost got angry at the sight. Here he was worrying about the bastard, and Tohru was a mess, and Shigure was becoming a cranky recluse… couldn't he have bothered to…_

_But that's when it hit him. Something was wrong. Different._

"_K-Kyo?" he called hesitantly._

_The red-head whipped his head towards him. And it was so freaking noticeable. The way Kyo's eyes no longer held mistrust or even a tinge of some deep seated hurt. They were open, bright. His expression was so unguarded. He could tell the exact moment Kyo decided he was going to run. So with fast reflexes he ran and made a mad grab for him. Happy when he caught the younger's wrist, but confused as to why Kyo felt he had to get away._

"_Wait! Don't go!" he pleaded almost desperate. The red-head was the reason he was here in the first place after all. Nonetheless Kyo tried to pull himself free. It was kind of cute. What he said wasn't._

"_Who are you?" he asked… more like demanded frustrated he couldn't get away. Eyes finally set into a familiar glare. _

_That question just about broke him. Because everything fell into place. The reason Hatori was so short with him. The reason Shigure felt like a ticking time bomb._

"_It's me, Yuki."_

_Kyo didn't remember. _

With the emotional blow, his cousin had managed to free himself and run off without a backwards glance. At least as much as Yuki could this news he felt himself draw into a daze and immediately felt claustrophobic in the open area. Fleeing himself, he made it back home in record time.

Shigure greeted him with a knowing look filled with guilt and not soon after Tohru had come home. Not wanting to leave her in the dark, but regretting it even so, he told her.

He didn't know what to feel.

…...

A/N

So how do you like? I didn't even have anything written earlier today. But thanks to a certain someone, here's the start of the sequel. I hope you stick around. :)


End file.
